Star Wars: Life Before the Clone Wars- Episode 1
by Bubba10211
Summary: Follow Austin Cane and many other jedi as they go on many fun and deadly mission togeather! This story takes place in 29 BBY or 7 years before the clone wars breaks out. Follow Austin Cane on his life before the clone wars began. You will also see many framiliar faces through out the series ;) Enjoy! don't forget to leave reviews!


This is my first story ive published. I hope you guys like it please leave me a review and if you want more. Thanks!

Star Wars: Life Before the Clone Wars

Year: 29 BBY

Episode 1: The Beginning

Coruscant

Austin Cane and his jedi master Shaak Ti are running through the streets of coruscant chasing bossk, dengar, and a prisoner who goes by The Reaper. As they are running the prisoners are shooting at Austin and master Ti with weapons they got from prison and master Ti block every blaster bolt that is shot at them. From the look of where they are headed the prisoners seem to be heading toward the spaceport to make their escape. When the jedi and the prisoners enter the spaceport the police are there to back up the jedi in the pursue. Dengar who seems to be the leader pushes a defenceless civilian out of the way and runs up the boarding ramp of a star ship. The reaper runs up the ramp into the ship covered by bosk. As the ship starts to lift off the ground Austin starts running in a full out sprint toward the ship. Master Ti yells behind him to stop, but Austin doesn't listen. Austin using the force jumps up lightsaber in hand and lands on the boarding ramp where bosk is giving covering fire. He swings his lightsaber at bosk but bosk ducks and grabs Austins hand forcing him to drop his lightsaber. Austin tries punching bosk but bosk just laughs and throws him from the ship. Bosk laughs as the boarding ramps goes up and the ship blasts into the sky followed by police ships. Austins stands up as his master approaches him with his lightsaber in her hand. "You need to listen to me next time my young padawan". Says master Ti. "Im sorry master i just got caught up in the action". - Austin pleads. "Its ok. Now come with me we need to repost this to the jedi council". "Yes master. But the good thing is i managed to put a tracking device on the ship before i fell. "You always make the worst of things brighter don't you my apprentice" "I try my best master" - Says Austin as he smiles.

Jedi Temple- Coruscant

*Shaak Ti and Austin are speaking with the council*

"We lost the prisoners but my apprentice managed to put a tracking device on the starship, we ask that we are able to track the ship to wherever it is going to catch the prisoners"- Explains master Ti. "Where is the ship headed?"- Asks Master Windu. "From what the beacon says they are headed to Nal Hutta'-says Austin. "If this is so be careful we do not have the best relations with the hutts. Move with extreme caution."- Master Windu informs. "Yes master." Says both Master Ti and Austin.

*Jedi Temple hanger*

"Master do you think we will find them?" Austin asks. "Only time will tell my young apprentice." Says master Ti. *Shaak Ti and Austin enter the starship and blast off to Nal Hutta*

*Space over Nal Hutta*

"This looks like the place." Says Austin. "It seems so my young apprentice. Lets get down there and find those prisoners." Master Ti says. *They land in a space port in the capital city*

"We should split up and look in different places" Austin suggests. "Good idea. I'll go this way you go that way." "Yes master." As austin in walking around he is getting dirty looks from the locals. But he stays focused on his mission. Austin walks past a weapon shop. He thinks he could go look in there to maybe find them but as he thinks about it the three prisoners walk out. One of the prisoners notice him.. Bossk. He whispers to them and they start walking right Toward him. Austin ignites his lightsaber and says "Stay Back". Dengar does a slight grin and says "I don't think so jedi". Dengar ignites a viro-blade, so does The Reaper, Bossk just has a Rebley V10. Right at that moment Master Ti shows up and lignites her lightsaber. The Reaper says "Looks like the jedi was smarter than we thought he brought back up." "Ill take the Twilek jedi you two take small fry over here haha" Says dengar. Dengar runs and lunges at Master Ti. The reaper attacks Austin and they get into a heated duel. The Reaper is known to be a deadly duelist. As Austin and the reaper are fighting Bossk is shooting at Austin forcing Austin to block both The Reapers attacks and Bossks Blaster bullets. Austin is getting tired out but luckily the coward dengar fled from the fight and master Ti engages Bossk. The Reaper hearing Dengar flead curses and loses focus on the battle giving Austin the upper hand as he cuts off The Reapers arm causing him to fall over screaming in pain. Austin knocks him unconscious and runs to help his master fight bossk. When he gets over the fight is already over with bossk knocked out on the ground handcuffed. "Good job my young padawan" Says Master Ti. "Thank you master, now we should get them back to the prison immediately" Austin suggests. "Good idea. Lets get on our way then." Matser Ti says giving a slight grin.

The End


End file.
